


The Apology

by TheOutgriber



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Implied background Hackle, apologizing is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOutgriber/pseuds/TheOutgriber
Summary: Hecate apologizes to Sybil for calling her a disgrace to the name of Hallow.





	The Apology

All things considered, the first year potions class has gone well. Knowing that Miss Cackle will stay on has lifted everyone’s spirits, and most of the girls work with redoubled enthusiasm. 

Still, Hecate has been slightly on edge, dreading the task ahead of her. Sybil Hallow has been even more tentative than usual, too fearful to try anything without her friends nudging her along. Hecate has pretended not to notice. According to Ada, there’s only one thing to be done, and Hecate will do it. 

“Sybil Hallow,” Hecate calls as the girls file out of the lab. Sybil’s eyes widen, but she walks over to the desk, flanked by Beatrice and Clarice. Hecate could shoo them away, but when she sees the protective set of Beatrice’s shoulders and Clarice’s narrowed eyes, she knows she will not. 

This is to be part of her punishment, she supposes, addressing three instead of just one.   
“Penance, Hecate?” Ada will say, eyes dancing with mirth. Perhaps.   
When Hecate was growing up, adults never apologized to children, but they did do penance. 

Hecate has apologized to students on a handful of occasions throughout her career, and it has been awful, if necessary, every time. She marshals her courage. 

“Girls, I have something to say to Sybil, but perhaps you two should hear it as well.” Beatrice and Clarice exchange looks of alarm. 

“I realize that my behavior in class a few days ago was unacceptable. You did not deserve it,” she says, resisting the urge to wring her hands. “I apologize and will...do better in future.” She falls silent, feeling her eyes flick downward and her face heat up. Next comes the part where one generally asks for forgiveness. The worst part. 

She’s still mustering her resolve when Beatrice Bunch saves her. “That’s alright, Miss Hardbroom,” she interjects, looking spooked. Sybil gapes. Clarice is merely pensive. 

“Well,” Hecate says awkwardly, “I need to speak to Sybil alone. You girls go off to break.” Clarice squeezes Sybil’s arm, and they scurry off. Hecate shuts the door behind them and waves a chair into existence for Sybil. 

Sitting across from her, Hecate forges ahead with the words she had planned to say. “You’re not a disgrace to your family name, Sybil,” she says. “You merely lack confidence. My words a few days ago were regrettable and untrue, spoken in anger. Miss Cackle and I…”

She stutters to a halt, feeling a sickening lurch in her stomach. Sybil’s face has crumpled, and her eyes are watering. 

“Sybil. Why are you crying?” she asks, rattled by this unexpected emotional outburst. 

Sybil wipes at her eyes. “I don’t know. Sorry, Miss Hardbroom,” she sniffles. 

“You don’t have to be sorry, Sybil,” Hecate says, tamping down her anxiety as she pulls a handkerchief from her sleeve. “It isn’t your fault.” She’s not entirely sure what ‘it’ is, but the reassurance seems vital. 

Gingerly, she hands the handkerchief to Sybil but doesn’t tell her to stop crying. Instead, she sits with her, breathing through her own urge to well up with tears.   
It takes a couple of minutes, but Sybil stops crying on her own, and Hecate senses a new determination as she straightens up. Is it that Hallow resolve? 

“You and Miss Cackle were talking?” Sybil asks, still watery but calmer. 

Hecate clears her throat. “Yes. We thought you might benefit from a few extra lessons with her.” 

Sybil brightens, but then her smile falters. “Is it because I’m not good at spells?” 

“You’re perfectly capable, Sybil Hallow,” Hecate says evenly. “Miss Cackle will be glad to help you to use your magic more consistently. This is a school, after all.” 

Thus fortified, Sybil nods. “Should I do extra potions lessons too?” 

Hecate gives her a small smile. Sybil is earnest, much like Esmeralda. “You are welcome to attend my office hours, but I think lessons with Miss Cackle will be enough for now.” She stands, and Sybil rises quickly, knowing instinctively to keep the handkerchief. 

“Now, go find your friends,” Hecate says, unmaking the chair and already thinking of how cheerfully, how fondly Ada will tease when she reports back. 

“Yes, Miss Hardbroom...Thank you,” Sybil says, trotting out the door. Hecate lets out a breath. That wasn’t so horrible. Now, to find Ada.


End file.
